Jane Alex smith spinoff
by Canned it 2011-2012
Summary: Jane is going to be in the Alex smith story season 4 onwards but what is her story well this her back ground note a don't own the walking dead this character was created by a reviewer
1. Chapter 1

Walking dead Jane story this story is about Jane she will be in my Alex smith story created by another reviewer it will only be 10 chapters long but she will be important to Alex and Beth arc during the second part of season 4 on with the show

Jane was in her camp with some of her group she lost her family during the first few weeks of the end of the world most of her group most of them where in her 20s some 30s she was only 17 and there was boy that was 17 also he was her best friend there camp was protected by River and had built a water like dam for fresh water

"Jane going on run this afternoon a will take you and frank and David to the store not so far from hear ok" someone yelled

"Yes sir" said Jane

" good we shall need you for around 25mins ok" said Ray

"Right ok" said Jane

She placed her gun on a desk looked at the sun in the distance it was a nice day for spring she thought

"Hay Jane" said Ben

"Ben" said Jane

"Heading out this afternoon?" He asked her

"Yes" she said

" good, good take care of your self ok" said Ben. Jane raised her eye brow at him

"Sure ok" she smiled at him. Ben returned her smile before setting of to his jobs of the day

Jane got her gear ready for her raid on the near by store they where low on food water was good but food is what they needed as Jane placed her bag in the van the other men came was and one girl two she offered to help them

"In and out ok no slip ups as soon you see any walkers shoot them down" said frank

"Ok" said Jill

"Let's go" they got into van and drove away from the camp it was 25mins drive thanks to a Small store but little did they know things where going to take a very dramatic turn

There going to be a lot of action in the next chapter coming filled with walkers and death so brace yourselves this story will be filled with drama about how Jane became a hard chick and how she like to flirt with Alex as we saw but she will be fun character to write over the season goes on is this a little taster of what to excepted from her


	2. Under of the light day

Jane flung open the door to the van as the others stepped out there it was the store a couple of walkers where there frank and David and Jill walked out with her gun as the daylight faded as the clouds came in something was in the air was bad she thought

"Jane" said Jill she shoot a walker with a silencer

"Dam nice shooting come along grate girl" said frank

"Thanks a had i good teacher" said Jane

Jane got her flash light from her pocket the store was dark creepy she thought she got i few food packets and allot medical supplies

"Ok that good people lets go" said David Jill smiled at him. Frank noticed this she heard banging on the doors she went to the door

"So you and Jill how long as that be going on" said Frank

"A don't mate a few weeks" said David

"Come on mate your relationship was a joke" said Frank

"What was that mate!" Felling hurt by it he still had feeling for her but she did not love him back

"Look a know you still love her but you got to let her go" said David

"Um yes well do you love her can you protect her from the things out there" said Frank pushing him against the wall

"Yes a being doing it for a week" said David

"Well will shall see" there was a loud scream from Jill as the walkers came falling through the door like a River

"Jill get back" said David pushing her back. "Jane" said Frank

"Come on this way out now let's go" said Jane

Frank David and Jill ran as fast he could Jane bashed the glass with the chair smashing it

" dam no good" said Jane

"Out of the way" Frank fired at the glass Jane smashed it once more they climbed out of the window David and Jill claimed out along with but frank was struggling with bag as the walkers where closing in on him Frank new this was the end of his life it was as the walkers came closer "Frank come on" said Jill

He threw her the bag

"No Jill it time for me to go live your life with David this my gift to you David take care of her" the walkers dragged him down feeding on his flesh

"No!" Said Jane

"Why?" Said David. The trio ran into the van and drove away

The drive back was frosty but they did not say a word about Frank death the group returned to there people

"Jane" said Ben

"Listen frank dead" said Jane. Ben looked shocked to her this news but wondering why he died this day

"Sorry" said Jane

"No problem well a glad i got know him as a friend he was kind man" said Ben

"Yes he was" Jane smiled at Ben he was her closest friend he was holding her there where by the lake. Ben looked at her she looked at him there lips where where close

"Ben, Jane dinner up" said one of the campers Jane and Ben blushed but Jane placed a kiss his cheek

"We need to talk later about this ok" said Ben. Jane sat down as the camp fire got going she looked into the fire and all she can think about was Frank death


	3. What next

Jane was near the lake where Ben was she was glad to see her they needed to talk about the near kiss earlier

"Ben" said Jane

"Yes" he was skimming rocks across the River

"About the near kiss" she asked him hoping for an answer

"Well it was near kiss no biggie" said Ben

"No biggie do you like me yes or no" said Jane getting closer to him

"Um a don't no maybe" he picked a rock but Jane placed her hand on his

"Please just tell me yes or no" said Jane he placed his hand on her cheek. Ben smiled at her before you know it he kissed her and she kissed him back

"Ok so does this mean we are going out?" He asked her. She kissed him once more

"What do you think?" He held his hand. They held hands by the lake

"Ben just don't die" said Jane

"Can't promise that" said Ben

Later on the camp was still doing chores Ben was on watch tonight with David and Jane was crushed she was not seeing him tonight but he said he might sneak into her tent later on just say good night

Later on that night Jane was awake by noise outside her tent she grabbed her knife from under her pillow

"Knock,knock" said Ben. She slid the knife in her trousers just above her underwear

"Just came to say goodnight" said Ben but Jane wonted him to stay the night

"Stay" said Jane. She kissed him pulling him down towards her kissing him deeply this caught him by surprise and he kissed her back getting lost in there kiss jane hand roomed over his body till she found

"Waite" Jane was by his trousers zipper

"Not yet baby soon ok lets get know one another ok" said Ben she smiled at him she kissed him before Ben switched around to cuddle her she rested his head on his chest listening to him breathing non of them said a word but differed of to a deep sleep

It was morning around 7:00am thought Ben he shock Jane up she smiled before giving him a morning Kiss Ben got up before her

The camp was in full swing this morning but the gossip was still on Frank death and how he died yesterday but Jane was just getting on with things

"David just did a scout of the area" said Jill to Jane

"O yer what that then?" Said Jane

"There is group of 25 people not far from hear it could get ugly if we don't talk to them" said Jill

"What does David say?" Said Jane

"We Waite till David decided what to next there are only 21 of us know still a large group" said Jill

"Well a don't like where this is going" said Jane

"Jill Jane get Ben two we have a camp meeting later on to decide on what to do with the other camp ok" said David

"Ok" said Jane

"I am just doing for what right for the group either we talk our we stand and fight" said David entering his caravan


	4. New era

Jane was having trouble sleeping it was midnight every night she had trouble sleeping

"Pst Jane you might wont to see this" said David he scouted his enemy last night Jane joined in the scout

"Pretty small for an army" said Jane

"No that hole point it look like they are waiting for something" said David

"We should get back it risky being out in the open " said Jane

"We could talk to them" said David

"No it could lead to something else's we Waite for the right moment to talk" said Jane

"Look at them they are getting bigger by the day" said David

"Walker" said Jane she crept to it stabbing it in the skull dragging the body away from view

"Good thinking" said David

"So now what do we do ?" said Jane

"Yes what do we indeed" said a man pointing gun at them

"This our camp what are you lot doing hear" said The man

Back in the camp Ben was on his way to visit Jane she gone

" is David with you?" Said Jill

"No Jane vanished from her tent" said Ben

"They must have gone to spy on that other camp" said Jill

"We got to rescue them they might be a threat to there lives" said Ben looking at the moon light

"True lay get some people rounded up we leave in 6mins" said Ben

Back the camp Jane was tied up along with David

"Told you we should now talk to them" said Jane. He nodded. A man walked in

"So you bean spying and actively watching us" said man

"What your name?" Said David

"My name is Martinez a use to be in a small camp called Woodbury till the man went insane" said Martinez

"Well i am sorry for your loss so now you are up living by a River two?" Said Jane

"Yes well me and my people are" said Martinez

"Well maybe we could join forces?" Said David

" um why would a do that I got the fire power a need" said Martinez

"Well think about it you and us on against the world" Jane battering her eyes lids at him hooping he would say yes

"Let me think about it?" Said Martinez. He left the room as the night was drawing something was lurking outside of Martinez camp as Ben Jill and a few other made there way to save there friends from death

"Ready" said Ben as he clocked his sniper at one of the men by the caravan his Harte was racing as fast he could but he stopped it looked like David was shaking hands with Martinez

"Thank you a hope this works" said David

"Sure you sea like nice people lets say like sun rise we shall meat you by hear!" Said David

"Yes sure bring all of your people" said Martinez

"Walkers" said a man he fired his gun a few more fired there's as Ben came out with his sniper knocking his head and shooting it down

"Ben" said Jane

"Jill" said David

"Look what happened" said Martinez

"Walkers" said David

"Bitters" said Martinez

"Well if you sure i am looking forward to having you part of this group we could use more fire arms" said Martinez

So it looks like Jane joining Martinez group from season 4 but Jane wont be around when the gov returns because of something Bad will happen to her closest friend but how will the others react to to the new one word not well hope you enjoy the rest of the story next chap sometime after xmas and Boxing Day so two days


	5. A women with a plan

Half of David group joined Martinez group by the lake side Jane got settled in to her new home Ben joined her and kissed her on mouth before breaking apart

"Everything going to be ok Jane" said Ben placing a hand on her cheek

"A know i feel stronger now" said Jane

"Me two this could be the start of something new" said Ben

"But walkers can't get close like they did last night the group is restless" said Jane

"It was there choices to leave" said Ben

"Yes true" Jane had her arms wrapped around his waist

"So a take this our home then" said Ben

"Yes a will make it more homely" said Jane

"Sure ok" said Ben there was a knock at the door

"Hay Ben need you for run later on ok don't forget your guns" said David

" ok sir what are we going for" said Ben

"Mitch found a tank not so far from hear we need it bring it back two Jane you in" said David

"Sure ok" said Jane

"Why a tank?" Said Ben

"Are we going to war with someone?" Said Jane

"We a heard there is a Prison not so far from hear maybe we are going to war with them" said Ben

"What more people" said Jane

"Yes that was what the gossip is might have a look to see if it worth taking" said Ben

"Sounds like a plan" said Jane

"So you are will to fight" said Ben

"Yes take it from them by force if we have to no murcy" said Jane

"A like this new Jane" said Ben

"Well get use to her if this prison is our best chance let there be blood" said Jane

"We got to get this tank first then we can talk to Martinez's about the plan" said Ben

"We got them outnumbered" said Jane

"True yes but they could be smarter then us if they took the Prison by force who knows what else they are capable of" said Ben

" let's have a look and find out" said Jane

So Ben and Jane wont to take the prison but it will be there down fall in the next chapter they go a tank but some might not make it back alive

This seat place during the first or second ep of the new season after so why do the two lovebirds wont the Prison how will David react to it he two might wont to take it but will they have it in them once they have a look

sneek peek

Ben got out of the van to see the tank there but it was surrounded by walkers David got out of the van along with jill

"Ok so we go in take out the bitters take the tank and bring it back ok" said Mitch

Jane nodded at him but her mind was still on the plan she was not greedy she needed a home why should they have it when they are suffering

"ok ready?" Said Ben she noodeed And took the first shoot

in this chapter two Martinez talk to Jane about his past and finds out whatshe up agingst

please note a don't own the walking dead nor any of it characters


	6. Friends and foes one

Jane was near the abounded tank area there where lots of walkers eating dead people which made Jane sick

"open fire" said Mitch Jane fired her gun while Ben fired his the walkers where outnumbering them

"Shit we going to die hear" said david

"No we have that tank we are untouchable" said Martinez

"Jane bitter to your right" said Martinez

"Got it" said Jane this was more of a battle field each dead walker body fell to the ground

"Area sucure" said Mitch

"Ok let's see what inside this baby?" Said Martinez's opened the hatch

"Empty Mitch you can drive this thing" said Martinez

"Yep a think so we can drive back might need some fuel" said Mitch

"We don't wont to Waite all day the biters might come back" said David

"O my god this our luck day" said Ben they went inside the tent to find tank shells and even guns lots of um

"We got enough fire power to last a months on end we hit the jack pot today" said Mitch

"Let's get the tank and theses guns hear right now" said Mitch

Later on back at camp the sprit of the camp was a all time high the guns where checked and clocked up Ben was more then happy but after Jane find out there was a Prison not so far from hear she told Martinez about it he said no Jane was pissed but she respected Martinez decision about it

The day was getting longer now the summer season was hear and the mosses where biting everyone

"Jane keep your hands of me i am practising my shooting " said Ben

"Only if a get i kiss" said Jane. He kissed her they let go of one another. Martinez was there

"Listen just wonted to say thanks for today got one more job to do there bitter pits not so far from hear need to have look you two in?" Said Martinez's

"Yes count me in" said Ben

"Sure ok me two" said Jane. They got into a van a few other people came along two

"Ok stay close" said Martinez

"Take a look people on the rode" said Ben

"Help us please my little girl and Brain went in there please help them!" Said the women

"Names?" Said Ben

"Lily This Tara and my daughter Meghan in there with Brain and i am lily" said Lily

"O Jane take them to the van we know where they got two" said Martinez

They ran to the pits while Jane was left alone with Tara and lily things where going get very strange first a tank a few days ago now new people

Ben and Martinez went to the pits but Martinez was in for a shock "o shit" as Ben saw a man wearing an eye patch but little did they know Martinez past is slowly catching up with him

So it the return of the gov is that good or a bad think thing well yes it is but in the next Chap Martinez as Ben for a game of golf but it does nor end well and is the end of the rode for Jane


	7. Friends and foes two

Jane was not sure of this Brain person he looked a bum to her he wore an eye patch he Martinez seamed scared of him liked he Sean him before he was making himself at home Ben was cleaning the guns making him self

"Hi my name Meghan" said the girl

"Jane" she said she seamed ok for a little girl Martinez was drinking a beer while Tara was talking to this girl who came into the camp a few weeks ago

"Hay Ben fancy a game" said Martinez holding his golf club

"Sure ok" he said he never played the game but always wonted to

"Be by the bitter list ok" said Ben

"Sure ok be safe don't do anything stupid ok" said Jane. Jill and David new about them going it was like a beacon of hope for them

"Right then shall we" said Martinez. Brian looked at him before walking of Jane gulped at him he was making her sacred. Brain hanged his top and Lily's two

"Can give you some advice" said Brain to Jane. He looked at him

"Keep your friends close and your enemy's closer Jane because one day all of this night not be hear" said Brain

"A will keep that in mind Brain!" She said with sarcasm

Martinez's was on top of the caravan swing his club

"O good shot did you ever play golf Martinez" said Ben

"Hell no Ben not my game" said Martinez

"So this Brain guy who he is?" Said Ben

"An old friend of mine he was one crazy son of a bitch a can tell you" he swung the club

"You turn" said Martinez

"Listen a was going to ask you and Jane have you two you know?" Said Martinez's

"No not yet tonight Maybe" said Ben

"You dog" said Martinez's

"Ben Martinez May a join you" said Brain

"Um sure we can have there way shoot out" said Ben

"So Brain how did you lose the eye?" Said Brain

"In a fight with a girl" said Brain

"In a fight?' Said Ben

"Yes a with a women" Said Brain swinging the ball

"Let's hope you Jane don't end up like me" said Brain

"Wont let happen" said Ben

"You two no one other? Said ben to both Brain and Martinez.

"Yes but you see him back in the day me and him against the world you know if you still wont the crown" said Martinez but what Happened struck Ben with fear "Martinez" said Ben he was hit with a golf club

He pushed him of the van dragging him to the bitter pits but Ben jumped on Brian tying to save him sorry Jane he said Brain punched Ben in the face he kicked in the stomach

"Lay down a will deal with you" he said he pushed Martinez to the pits "i don't wont it a tell you a don't wont it" said Brain

"You killed him" said Ben "you fucking killed why?" Said Ben

"I don't wont it" said Brian

"Well i am going to tell everyone what you did you will be out of hear and you family you freak" said Ben pulling his gun but Brain punched the teen down on the floor he was winded from the punch

"Sorry kid playtime over" said Brian

"Go to hell Brain" said Ben

"My name is Phillip Blake but you can call me the governor" said Brain he pulled the trigger on him killing him

"There no loses end" he said he looked at the young man dead Body he has a date tonight with Jane he was just a kid saving his friend and now that poor girl going to be Harte broken what a done


	8. 8 months on

8momths on

Jane made a camp after she lost Ben to Brain she was on her own now Brain told the camp that Ben tried to kill Martinez but she did not think that not nor did David and Jill they left afterwords after Jane tried to kill him

"Jane no" he not worth it she though playing the memory's in her head the thought of losing Ben was hard losing David and Jill was even harder she was on her own now it was hard very hard it must be midday the thought was getting harder and harder now what to do with herself she was looking at the make shift camp she made

Jane was fishing by herself she caught a few fish she was happy with herself she ate the fish with some rice she found it was 67 days since the loss of Ben and David Jill

The sun was in her now as she relaxed in her camp she put her top back on after sun bathing but the being alone was getting to her

Jane was now packing her thing ready to go into the unknown thought Jane she was walking in the dusty rode the sun was nearly seating Jane needed to find shelter and soon there was house near by she looked inside the window

"Perfect" she thought she hoped for shelter and now she got it

Flashback

"Listen the people in this prison arnt bad but some are killers thieves they got walls and fences a piece of mind now why should they have that a don't wont you to die a captured two of there own now we need to act and we to act now attack them surprise them and then we will win" said Brain

Jane Was in the caravan where Hurshal and Michonne where

"Tell me about Brain" said Jane

"Why should i?" Said Michonne

"Because he killed my boyfreind and Martinez and he going to kill you both so tell me" said Jane

"He not mam but he evil a Sysco" said Michonne

"He going to kill my daughters Maggie and Beth and all of our friends in that Prison" said Hurshal

"Shit o shit" said Jane

"Listen you seam like a good girl so get out will you still can" said Hurshal

"Thank you i hope a could do something to help" said Jane

"O and Jane like a said you should get wile you still have the chance" said Hurshal

"Thank you that all i needed to know he killed my boyfreind now a must go" said Jane she left no turning back

Present day

Her mind was on Hurshal and Michonne she looked batter so did Hurshal he warned her to leave and she did he new the name was the governor not Brain he killed her boyfreind and lent them to war with people just trying to survive this was wrong. The was crack with branch as walkers approached her she kicked one and stabbed it in the eye and there he was the governor walking towards his gun in his hand she pointed her shotgun and the body fell to the floor it was a walker

"Dam it was just some what happening to me?" She thought


	9. Hunter becomes the hunted

Jane was running faster then before now from the walkers chopped the walker head of with her hunting knife she was scared of for her life now it was 200 days since she lost her friends Hershel told her about Brain to the governor she ran as fast as she could now running was she get tiered of it now she wondered if Hershel was still alive she would thank him for saving his life

"Dam it" said Jane. she was low in ammo now she lost her mental state two she does not know what time of day it is now

Jane found a cave to rest in as the winter rain came in the ground was soggy she looked in her bag she was low on everything 200 days she thought she kept remembering Ben his voice his kiss never never fall in love not with anyone she thought how could she

She sat on the rocks as the water pool filed with water it looked fresh she drank some it felt good against her lips

Jane left the cave now she was on her own still she needed friendship she missed all that being in group with friends she missed that

"All alone hay" said Jane

"Now i am going crazy bitch" said Jane. she was looking for a place to stay the night the walkers hunt better at night because it was a lot cooler or something she wondered along the street looking for empty house she found one

She bashed opened the door she looked around for walkers she was safe for now she looked around the house she found a picture of couple one in a wedding dress looking happy and man two must be the groom she thought there was room that says keep out must a boys a girls room she opened it it was boys room books in shelf toys scattered over the place

This feels wrong she thought that family might come back but she was wrong they must be dead by now she found a room with a bed the draws where overturned bags where taken so they must be long gone by now she placed her on the pillow she closed her eyes and went to sleep

The next morning Jane made some food rice she found salt and pepper left in the kitchen one more night then she will be gone the street was very quite today very quite

She looked at the tv that was still there she looked at it she wished bt was still on she missed watching football with her dad watching or watching movies with her sister if she still out there

The day was drawing closer to end now she was tired and needed sleep

As Jane opened her eyes the next morning she need people and she was going to find them as Jane placed her stuff she looked at the house she spent two nights in she smiled and left she was good tracker at best she found a trail she followed it there was tracks it looked a small group of people she would be ready for them or them ready for her

"Where are you?" She asked herself

In front of her

"Alex" said Daryl

"She harmless" said Alex

" shit walkers" said Daryl

"No let's see what she can do" said Alex

"So you just going to let her die bro" said Daryl

"Maybe a have Bethy to think about ok" said Alex

"She looks harmless" said Daryl

"What her story?" Said Alex

"Let's ask her bro she finished with walkers" said Daryl

"So on three brother one two three" he pointed the gun at Jane

"Don't move bitch" said Alex


	10. New friends new begins

Jane pov

It was long day of killing walkers or bitters what ever you wont to call them a find hard at time being on my own but a got no choice god it was hot a saw something someone walking in the woods a hid under a fallen log a got my hand gun no ammo a poked my head three walkers ok a challenge a fired the gun at them they collapsed on the floor

"Dam them" said Jane. i got my things and walked on a found i house for the night but i was scared of being on my own no one given a shit about you well toady the day a will find a group to take me in

The morning son rose i got my bag and walked out the house my refuge for the night a had to keep moving a saw something in background a man holding a crossbow a raised my gun slowly at him he looked a redneck by the look of him a can take him

"Slowly" said i manly voice it was an English accent different a tuned to face him

"Dam" i though he was cute

"Drop it" he said

"Good cop where your bad cop?" A said

"Hear that my brother Daryl Dixion my name is Alex smith we have a camp not so far from hear" said Alex

"Pat her down bro she might be hiding something" the boy Alex patted me down down boy a thought

"Nothing she clean" said Alex

"So handsome going to take me in" i asked him

"Only if you can ask me three questions?" Said Alex

"Are you threat?" He asked me

"No" i said with a wink

"How many people have you killed?" He asked

"Three" i said

"Why?" He asked me

"I was under attacked" she said

"Well then tell this a have a pregnant girlfreind back at camp will you be a problem?" Said Alex

"No a can help" i said. Great a new group but a girl that pregnant how can this be he very hot though Alex maybe a can have some fun of my own

Beth pov

New girl Great she very pretty she very good shooter so what she says a saw her eyeing Alex half the time causing me get mad once in awhile i sat on Alex lap telling Jane that Alex was mine and mine only what was a becoming she was making me jealous of her me she stilled smiled at Alex then me god did she wind me up it only be three days well he mine we bean through so much

"Ok" he said

"Yes baby i am fine the baby growing a wont a place for our baby to grow up possibly with Judith to" i said

"Yes" said Alex

"Our baby" said Alex he kissed me deeply we broke apart to see Daryl there

"Fancy singing?" Said Alex. I smiled at him and threw a look at Jane a sang my song it was long one Alex loved it when a sang one the song finished Alex kissed my cheek

"Beautiful voice you have darling" said Alex a smiled at him loved him so much but my life was still going to be bonkers


End file.
